


Bedtime Chocolate

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru smiled as she ate chocolate with Michiru in a kitchen.





	Bedtime Chocolate

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled as she ate chocolate with Michiru in a kitchen. She ate bedtime chocolate for as long as she could remember.  
After Hotaru got under a blanket, she revealed a chocolate bar and devoured it. Michiru was never going to know. 

After Michiru appeared, she frowned. Chocolate stains everywhere.

 

THE END


End file.
